


OUR stab wound.

by lolitadarling



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitadarling/pseuds/lolitadarling
Summary: Barry takes you on a date and it doesn't go exactly as planned.tw//cursing and violence
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Reader
Kudos: 15





	OUR stab wound.

You walked into the theater and placed your bag down. It's been a stressful week for you. Two auditions, having to write your own scenes for class, and juggling two jobs to pay rent. Acting usually helped you take the edge off but Gene keeps rejecting every script you write and act out, putting much more pressure on you than usual.

"Y/N," Your friend Barry said, setting his stuff beside you. You faked a smile and took a seat. "You alright?"

You sighed and shrugged. "One of those weeks, ya know?" He sat next to you and nodded. "I just need a break or something, something to clear my mind. I want to finish writing this stupid shit and move on." You held up your script that was covered in red ink.

Barry moved a little bit in his seat then turned to you. "How about we go out tonight?" This took you back a little. You and Barry have always flirted with each other but nothing serious. He was always with Sally but they had recently broke up.

You bit your lip, holding back a smile. "I'd love to."

"A-Awesome, I'll pick you up at eight." He said nervously with a huge grin.  
\-----------------------------  
You looked at yourself in the mirror. You wore a somewhat short, casual blue dress with a pair of your Doc Martens. A knock came from your front door and you grabbed your purse. Barry stood at the door in a white button up with jeans. 

"You look-wow." He said making you blush. "Ready to go?" He drove you to a little restaurant a half hour away from your house. "This place has the best pizza and that's saying something for LA." You laughed at him. The butterflies in your stomach were going crazy. You haven't been on a date since your last relationship ended. And being here with Barry felt like a dream. You both ordered and they brought out your drinks. You sipped at the wine while Barry talked about the first scene that he saw you do. "You were amazing, I legit got chills."

Goosebumps formed on your arm. "Stop it." You hid your face. "But Barry, you have made so much progress. I don't know how you haven't landed a gig." He blushed. "Seriously, you have major talent!" Barry had you talking the whole dinner, asking most of the questions and not really talking about himself. "I'm so glad you asked me out tonight, I really needed this."

"Anytime, we should hang out more often." He said, eating some of his pizza.

He paid the bill and the two of you walked out of the restaurant. It was surrounded by little shops so the two of you walked around. Feeling confident, you took Barry's hand in yours and he didn't pull away. You were on Cloud 9. Suddenly, a few raindrops hit you. "Shit." It began to pour and the two of you took cover underneath a store's awning. "Wanna just run to your car and we can dry off at my place?"

"Yeah, I know a shortcut. Follow me." He grabbed your hand again and the two of you ran into the alley behind the stores. As you ran a little further, you saw two men emerge out of the shadows. You and Barry both stopped in your tracks and you heard him curse under his breathe. "Stay behind me." He whispered.

You watched as one of the men pulled out a knife and walked towards Barry, pointing the blade right at him. The other man went behind and came up to you, scaring the hell out of you. Barry watched as the man caressed your face and he squeezed your hand. "I think you know why we're here." The man said, his thick accent and the sound of the rain making it hard to hear him. "Now since the little lady is here, we'll go easy. On her." Barry released your hand and punched the guy in the face. The other man grabbed you, causing you to kick and scream but he put his gloved hand over your mouth. He pulled you to the side and was yelling at you in another language. You looked at Barry who was fighting the man with a knife. You had no idea he had this in him. It was so dark that you couldn't see anything, could only her the sounds of struggle. The attacker soon fell to the ground and Barry made his way over to you, knife in hand. The man released you and ran the opposite way.

Barry touched your wet face and sighed. "You alright?" You nodded, not knowing what to say. "C'mon." You walked towards his car, now being able to see his face. He had a bloody nose and a few cuts and bruises. The blood from his face was dripping everywhere due to the rain. You then looked down at his shirt, blood staining his once blue shirt. 

"Barry, what the fuck!" He looked down at his wound and rolled his eyes. "You got fucking stabbed." You ran up and touched his wet shirt, pulling it up and seeing the cut on his right side.

"Just get in the car." He said quietly with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Bar-"

He cut you off. "Get in the fucking car!" His voice making you jump in fear. He realized what he did and shook his head. "Please." He said pleading. 

"Give me the keys." You said impatiently but he wouldn't budge. "I'm not afraid to jump on you and fight for those keys." Giving in, he gave you his keys. He began getting paler and he almost fell over but you caught him before he could hit the ground. You basically carried him to the passenger side and sat him down. You ran around to the other side and sat in the car. You started it and looked at him. He looked a mess. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, you are not." He said in a weak voice.

You were soaking wet, scared, and most of all angry. "Yes I am."

"Y/N, I'm fucking fine. Do not take me to the hospital."

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING HOLE IN YOUR SIDE BECAUSE SOME GUY FUCKING STABBED YOU!" You yelled.

He opened the glove compartment and threw the now clean knife in the glove compartment. "You're just overreacting."

"YOU KEPT THE FUCKING KNIFE?" You said, putting both of your hands on your face. "THAT'S IT, WE'RE GOING."

Barry sat up and looked at you. "DO NOT TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL."

"JUST GO TO THE HOSPITAL, JACKASS." You screamed at him.

"OH, I'm SORRY, is this OUR stab wound? Stay out of it!" You could not believe him. He placed his head against the cold glass and let out a deep breathe. "Do you have a sewing kit?"

"A what?"  
\-----------------------------  
You drove to Barry's place and helped him up the stairs. You unlocked the door and placed him carefully on the couch. "Next to my bed, top drawer." You ran into his room and rummaged through his junk drawer. A box of condoms, expired coupons, random sheets of paper. No sewing kit.

"Not here!" You said freaking out.

"Bathroom, inside the mirror." You ran to his bathroom and opened the mirror. It sat on the top shelf, grabbing it and turning around to run back to him you were surprised by him waiting in the doorway. You sat him down on the toilet and helped him take off his drenched, bloody shirt. 

"You're gonna have to do it." He said, throwing his head back.

Your eyes went huge as he said that. "M-Me? I c-can't." 

"Fine, I'll just die then." He said dryly. 

"Actually poking you with a needle sounds amazing right now." He walked you through what you had to do and you did it without passing out. His wound was closed up and clean. You washed your hands and looked at him, he looked sickly. You got him a glass of water and crouched down beside him.

"I ruined your dress." He said with a pout, making you laugh a little bit.

"It's okay, I needed a new one anyway." He grabbed your hand a gave it a light squeeze. 

"You can go borrow one of my shirts." Before you could say no, he started to get up. You knew he wasn't gonna take no for an answer. You walked back into his room and grabbed a clean shirt from his hamper. Your wet dress flopped to the floor while you put his shirt on. You quickly grabbed him some juice and a few cookies. You gave them to him so he could regain his strength. "Thank you." His voice sounding a little better.

"Let me clean your face up." You grabbed cotton balls, band-aids, and disinfectant. His head laid on your lap while you sat on the bathroom floor. He flinched every now and then but was strong. You knew if that were you, you'd just be crying the whole time. When you finished up, you ran your hand over his face. He smiled at you and you kissed his head. "Barry, what the fuck happened tonight?"

His smile dropped and he sat up as best as he could. "It's a long story, too complicated to tell now. But, hey, I'm still alive!" He saw you weren't laughing and shrugged. "I promise I'm fine and it will never happen again." He took your hand in his. "I'm so sorry you had to see all of that."

"Did you kill that man?" You asked. Silence grew between the two of you.

"He isn't dead." You couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

You kissed his hand. "Just please, never scare me like that again." He nodded. 

You helped him to his bed and made sure he was comfortable. "Fuck, how are you gonna get home?"

"I'll Uber." You said kissing his head. 

"Stay with me? I'd feel better if I had you next to me and knew where you were." He said pulling the covers up. You bit your lip and nodded, crawling into bed with him. "Sorry our first date sucked."

The word 'date' shocked you a bit but you played it off. "I've had worse." He laughed and put his arm around you. "Our next one won't be as bad."

"So we're going on another one?" He asked with a smirk.

You balanced yourself on your elbows as you got face-to-face with him. "Oh yeah." You kissed him and he quickly deepened it, his hand slipping to your waist while his lips trailed to your cheek and neck. "Nope, I am not going to restitch your stitches. Try and get some rest, hornball." You kissed him again before turning off the light. 

"I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He said in a sad tone. "I keep replaying the moment in my head and I was being such a dick to you."

You rubbed his arm. "Don't apologize, it was a tense situation and I wasn't exactly helping. So don't beat yourself up over it, okay? Just get some rest." 

"Thank you, for everything. Especially saving my life. You're awesome." He said.

You curled up net to him. "Anytime, I'd save your life all over again if I have to."

He wrapped his arm around you protectively and wasn't planning on letting go.


End file.
